Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Twenty - Anthology III
by saruviel
Summary: More stories.


Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

Anthology III

By

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

Copyright © 2000 – 2013 CE / 6164 – 6177 SC

Stories

Andrew and Jessica

The Birth of Meludiel

The Heart of Eternity

Gabriel 2

The Walls of Eternity

Screaming Negative

Sharakondra's Lost Pennies

Blood Red Moon

Gabriel 3

Lost in the Dralikon

Ambriel's Day Off

Michael 2

Life at Golden Fries

Ambriel and the Amazing Fiona MacIntosh

Fiona MacIntosh and the Time of her Life

Andrew and Jessica

Prologue

The heart of God searched throughout eternity. It searched, yearning as it travelled – seeking. Seeking a mystery. The mystery of love. And as it searched, it brushed over thousands, if not millions, of souls. Souls saying desperate 'I love you's,' and souls desperate to hear as such. And as the spirit searched, in its heart it already knew who it was searching for. And, coming into one of the many Canberra's, climbing downwards into a simple flat, it found a heart, a beautiful human heart, a girl named Jessica, and promised her, no matter what fateful choice was made, inevitably, she would find the love of her life. Inevitably.

Chapter One

'Sing a song of sixpence, a pocketful of rye, four and twenty blackbirds, baked in a pie.'

Andrew watched as Jessica was making their bed, sitting in the easy chair in the corner of her room, humming an old nursery rhyme to herself. 'You seem to be in a good mood,' he said.

'Why wouldn't I be,' she responded. 'I have you.'

'Yes, you have me,' he responded.

The last first few weeks of their six months together had been unexpected in many ways for Andrew. Very unexpected. Certainly, he knew Jessica would be devoted, but it had been more than that. She had created a spirit over the flat of warmth and welcoming, of love and devotion, of one as if they were already married, and that was a matter of fact. And in that love he was finding happy consolation. But who would he choose, in the end? Bianca or Jessica?

When Jessica had finished the bed, they came out into the living room and he stared at her. 'What next, Jess? We have a free weekend? What do you want to do?'

She sat down on the couch, indicated he should sit next to her, and doing so he found her suddenly cosying up next to him, kissing him on the cheek, and just loving him. Shortly she picked up the remote, switched on the movie channel, and said 'We'll watch some movies. Tonight we may as well go out for dinner. Let's have a lazy day today, though. Do nothing.'

'As you wish,' he responded, and put his arm around her, snuggling in for a quiet day.

They stayed in most of the morning, watching two movies, but by the afternoon Andrew was restless, and looking for something to do.

'We could go out, I guess,' suggested Jessica. 'See some of the city. There are still so many things in Canberra 37 which we have wanted to get to for a long time.'

'A good idea as any,' responded Andrew. 'I'll get my wallet.'

Once in the car, outside of Andrew's flat, Jessica suggested they make there way towards the city centre and just see if anything reached out and grabbed them. A good enough suggestion to Andrew.

As they drove along, silence was in the car. Jessica seemed happy enough to Andrew, but it had been like that the last couple of days. She was no longer speaking a great deal. He was curious about that.

'Jessica. Is something up? I mean, you have quieted down a lot. Is something on your mind?'

Jessica turned to him, and smiled. 'I was always told speak when you are spoken to.'

'Sure, if you are a kid,' responded Andrew.

Jessica smiled softly at that, but didn't respond, and returned her gaze forwards.

Andrew puzzled on that for a few moments but let it go. They drove along, through the heart of Canberra 37, gazing at various places which Andrew suggested looked interesting, but Jessica never commented. Eventually they ended up in the city centre, and Andrew found a parking spot in one of the pay parking towers, and they came out into a busy thoroughfare.

'Well, I guess we'll just stroll along,' said Andrew. 'See if anything catches us.'

Jessica said nothing.

They walked along a row of shops and found a café, ordered lattes, and sat there, enjoying the summer breeze. Jessica looked radiant today. Her long, dark hair had been washed with the finest shampoos that morning, something she did regularly, and paid a lot for. But she wanted to look her best, and maintained that. She had a tan shirt on, in a womanly style, and black slacks, with elegant shoes. A slight blush on her face, and a pink lipstick. Really, she looked as beautiful a maiden as they came.

There lattes arrived and he sipped on it at once, while Jessica simply looked out at the street, looking beautiful.

'What's on your mind Jess?'

She turned to him. 'You,' she said.

'You flatter me.' She smiled at that.

He sipped on her latte, and she finally took a little sip on hers, before frowning on it slightly, and putting it down.

'Is there something wrong with the drink?' he asked her.

'They put sugar in it,' she responded.

'Oh, that's right,' said Andrew. 'I forgot. Your diet. I asked them to put sugar in them. Look, I can exchange it.'

'Don't worry,' she responded. 'It's fine.'

He nodded.

They were there for half an hour, or so. She didn't take another sip on her latte, but she didn't speak at all. Just sat there, looking at him occasionally, remaining silent. Something was up – Andrew knew it. Was she being silent for a reason? Didn't she have anything to say to him anymore? Had something happened? Finally the silence was too much for him.

'Look, what gives Jess? What is with all the silent treatment?'

She looked at him and said 'Like I said. Speak when spoken to.'

'You're hardly a child. You're a grown woman.'

'But isn't that what obedient wives are supposed to be like? Submissive to their husbands.'

He looked at her, but decided not to say anything in response straight away. Not straight away.

He sipped on his latte, gazed around and stood. 'Well, ok. Let's go.'

She nodded, stood, and as they made there way back to the car, Andrew knew the angle Jessica was using at once. She wanted him to know that she would serve him – that she would be a faithful wife – that she would be the one who would be there for him, in sickness and in health. That much was obvious.

As they made there way back out of the city, driving home, Andrew thought on that issue. Is that what he wanted? A wife who would serve him? A wife who would adore him? Is that what attracted him to Jessica in the first place? Her humility? He didn't know. He really didn't know at all.

They stayed in that night, instead of going out, and the silence remained, and somehow Andrew knew it would be like that for the next five and a half months. She would be showing herself faithful. That much seemed to be sure.

For four solid weeks it was like that. A silent, submissive, subservient Jessica. Apparently everything Andrew was supposed to desire. Supposedly.

At dinners she would always insist on cooking the meals and serving him, and she would always wait until he started his meal before she would begin her own. She would insist on doing all the laundry, and all the housework in general, once saying his job was the bread winner, and her job was the house maiden. She had taken leave without pay from her work, to remain at home to look after the flat and be a perfect partner. More than that, she fussed over him, insisting on washing his feet in a plastic basin when he got home from work, constantly tidying up after him, and doing all that she was supposedly supposed to do to be the perfect faithful wife. Supposedly.

And, of course, she never took the initiative, and remained constantly silent unless spoken to. Always.

Andrew, in reflection over the attitudes he had personally developed in life, admitted that he took a lot of influence from his father Daniel's relationship with his mother Ariel. Ariel was a strong woman, but seemed to be in a tradition house wife arrangement of sorts with Daniel in many ways. Yet she would certainly speak her mind, do her own thing if she wanted to, and had many freedoms. Daniel did some of the housework, not much admittedly, but he was not adverse to it. Apparently it was meant to be a partnership, and Daniel had once advised his son that if he, as a man, insisted upon pushing around a wife, did he really love and care for her in the end anyway. And that much wisdom had influenced and shaped Andrew.

Which is why, the attitude of Jessica, confronted him. He knew exactly were she was coming from, and why she was doing it. She wanted to be perfect before him – doing everything right – being the faultless partner. But in the end, despite knowing he was supposed to be very impressed, it just became too much. Something was just not right about it.

'Jessica. Enough, already. I get the point, sweetie. I get the point.'

She stared at him, but said nothing. Eventually she spoke and said softly, 'What do you mean?'

'Don't say you don't know what I mean.'

She sighed a little, and nodded. 'Ok. Ok. I will stop with the submissive stuff. Really, I don't mind for you, but it is not really my way either. But I want you to know this – if that is what it takes to win you, Andrew, I am willing.'

'It doesn't ok. It won't change my mind either way, but I want the old Jessica back.'

She nodded, came over and hugged him, and after that things were back to normal.

'Why don't we spend a month with dad? I have about a year of leave, and I have taken 11 months off, to spend time with you and then Bianca.'

'Ok. When do you want to leave?'

'Now,' he said, showing her the plane tickets.

'I'll go pack,' she said.

'You should find a suitcase with enough of your stuff already packed. Mum is about your size, so you can wear some of her clothes. Ok.'

'Sure.'

As they flew on the long journey towards the centre of the Realm, in the high-powered ultra sonic jetcraft, hurtling at incredible velocity through the air, a flash of light to those down below, Jessica gazed out the window. The scenery came and went in a flash, but that was necessary to get anywhere long distance in the realm of eternity. Distances were not vast – they were literally beyond practical belief. And they would only ever get bigger in time, with the continual and neverending expansion of the realm. But such was the wisdom and desire of God – eternity is what he wanted, so eternity is what he got. Of course, these days, the actual realm went on practically forever anyway, for every nanosecond new discs were created by the power of God's Disc creating machine, which God had designed to create a neverending variety of new discs for the realm. It was set and forget for God now, with all the initial requests for structuring having been taking into consideration, the discs now went on expanding at an alarming rate, eternally across the heavenlies. They would, of course, never catch up with the rate of disc creation – that was a joke in even assuming – but, supposedly, God could really set the disc at any practical speed he wanted to, so set it to an enormously quick rate and left it at that. And so the discs were all gradually being settled, further and further outwards, and the population went on expanding.

In such an eternal realm there were many factors of interest to various people. Economists marvelled at the incredible rate of growth in wealth, and the alarming value of older shares in established companies which, with the businesses on an almost set-and-forget structure for the establishing of new franchises expanding ever outwards, the older members of the Realm of Eternity had ever increasing dividends for their wise investments. But, what the hell. In time, even though it was already happening, but especially in time when it became too time consuming to travel to the outer rim, or even further out inner ones, the old fashioned thing of inflation would catch up, especially in the inner discs, were prices would be ever the much higher. The actual demand for labour costs would be exceedingly high, to actually get people who had vast wealth to be bothered to work. What the future held, apparently, was the inner discs procreating to create their workforce and this workforce, in the fullness of time, travelling further and further outwards to establish their own homes, as the inner discs had legal population maximums. It was an eternal problem in many ways, thus the legally established limit of 5% permanent population per disc, with a transient 95% of recent children to be intended to be the necessary workforce to enable the luxurious lifestyle everybody wanted. Fortunately, sex never really got boring, so more children were inevitable.

Geographers would be the kind of people taking delight in things like naming new rivers, mountains, and even cities. Of course, linguistically the alphabet contained only so many acceptable name combinations depending on the length of word in letters used. There were some disastrously long names out there, especially amongst the welsh nations who had a particular fondness for such pastimes. And, of course, the adding of numbers to a city name for distinguishing amongst the various cities in a disc who carried the same name was a common thing. Thus, Canberra 37, were Andrew and Jessica lived on the disc of Canbraphora, was by no means a unique phenomenon.

In the end there were so many differing factors in the realm of eternity which made life interesting and satisfying and, for Andrew and Jessica, who knew that in the fullness of eternity there blessing for being, relatively speaking, people of the inner discs, especially in time, would be continually growing, it was a wonderful time to live.

Jessica gazed down at the realm of eternity, and turned to Andrew, kissed him on the cheek, and settled down for a long and hopefully uneventful flight.

'So you see, Andrew was a special child. A child of renewed vows and commitments. Neither of us can say if those commitments in this our current marriage really will be eternal or not, but we like to hope so. But I know he will never stop loving Meludiel either.'

Daniel said nothing at Ariel's words to Jessica, but nodded to himself.

Jessica reached out and put her hand behind Andrews back and said 'You're a special child. And you always will be.' He smiled at her.

They continued that afternoon, having gotten in the previous night, looking through photograph albums, catching up on the time they had been apart, being presumably a family. It was later on, after dinner, in which Daniel had taken Andrew aside and was talking to him carefully about the arrangement.

'It might bite you in the bum one day, Andy. I mean, when you choose one of the girls, and the other disappears for a while, there is that thing called love, not to mention that thing called lust, which inevitably returns. Trust me – it does so, every bloody time. Especially when you don't want it to.'

'I'll be faithful to my final choice,' replied Andrew confidently.

'But how can you?' asked Daniel. 'You haven't even made up your mind yet anyway. You still love both of them.'

Andrew nodded. 'True, dad. But once I have made up my mind, and I will, it will just be the way it is, you know. From then on the person I choose will become the result of a real trial of the heart. It will just be the way it is.'

'I see what you are saying, but love is a strange beast Andy. Not even a son of Daniel can get a handle on it.'

'Very funny,' he responded.

'Just mark my words, son. Just mark my words.'

'Will do, dad.'

The following day Ariel had prepared a picnic, and around lunchtime they had migrated to the picnic grounds not far from were Danielphon was located.

'Just over there,' said Ariel pointing, 'was were Danny suffered a recent humiliation. But I think he learned his lesson.' Ariel went on to explain the recent events of a contest between Daniel and the angel Ambriel in which Ariel had to choose the most faithful heart to herself, which had resulted in her choosing neither for apparent reasons of their personal pride.

'I guess you learned your lesson,' said Andrew to his father.

'I sure did,' responded Daniel. 'Beware the wrath of woman.'

Ariel smiled at that, and signalled to Jessica that they should sit on the other bench to let the boys chat.

The angel Ariel looked at the human girl who had captured her son's heart, and was ready for some serious questions.

'So, Jessy. I must ask you, if Andrew chooses you, will you be faithful. Eternally faithful. I am his mother, so I feel I can ask you this question.'

'I love him. I will always love him, now. I don't think, even in the end of eternity, that I could ever forget Andrew. Its why I just can't lose this arrangement. I have been putting my heart and soul into loving him.'

'But don't you long for a human? One more of your own kind. Certainly, humans and angels can mate, and in many ways we are the same anyway – made in the image of God. But there can be problems.'

'Which seem to disappear were we live, Ariel. There are a lot of mixed marriages of our kind in Canberra 37. A lot of humans live there as well, you know.'

'Yes, I know,' said Ariel. 'As long as you are sure, that is. As long as you are sure. It could take quite a commitment from you, if you mean it to last forever.'

'We'll manage,' Jessica replied confidently.

Ariel nodded. She did hope so.

Daniel was speaking with Andrew, about the shit, and that Raguel had made it extra smelly, when he broached the subject again. 'So if you choose Jessica, you do know she is human, don't you. Bianca is one of our kind, but Jessica is totally human.'

'But so are you, dad. Aren't you?'

'Yes. I guess so. Look, your mother and I have concerns on that issues – worries – but we won't ever interfere or deny you your hearts choice. Just make sure it is the right decision, ok. Just make sure of that.'

'I'll try to do the right thing by everyone, dad.'

'Not by us. You have to live with her in the end. Ok. It has to be ultimately right for you. Sure, perhaps you can take your mother and myself into consideration, but it needs to be your heart choice. It's your future, son. Its your future.'

'Look, I haven't even chosen her yet. You never know, I might choose Bianca.'

'Still, it's better to be well enough informed. But we will accept whoever you choose. They are both lovely girls.'

'Thanks dad. That means a lot to me.'

'Well, I think it is about time we got stuck into that chicken.' Daniel waved the girls over, and as they began their feast, Andrew had his father's words on his mind. He would indeed have to make sure he chose the right girl – and for the right reasons.

They were at a secluded beach in Canbraphora, alongside one of the large inner oceans of the disc, both of them naked at a private area which was walled off, part of a holiday home Andrew had rented for a month. They had been there two weeks so far, and there had been a lot of sex mainly, but today they were on the beach, enjoying a relatively warm day, lying there, drinking pink lemonade, forgetting about everything in life except each other.

'Its beautiful today, isn't it Andy. Really beautiful.'

Andrew rolled over on his towel, and smiled at her. 'I couldn't ask for more.'

'You know,' she responded carefully. 'We can enjoy this place forever, if you like. Choose me, and we can always come here. Every year if you like. I don't mind.'

'Maybe,' he responded, but said nothing more.

She stood up, came and stood in front of him, totally naked, and said 'Well, if you do choose me, I will do this for you every year.'

'What?' he asked.

She got down on her knees, took his manhood in her hand, and pumped it a few times. And then she took him into her mouth and continued at her work until he erupted. When he had calmed down, she said, 'That. Every time I will do that for you.'

'Something to definitely think about,' he responded, and they both started laughing.

They continued lazing the day away, and the week, and suddenly the month was over and, despite Andrew thinking he really could rent out the place for another month, it was agreed that it was time to return home. Most of their six months had elapsed.

In the last two weeks Jessica, despite Andrew's earlier comments, returned somewhat to her servile mannerisms. Oh, she talked to him at her own cognition somewhat, but usually she remained silent, did all the work in the house the she supposedly considered woman's work, and was perfect in just about every way. But Andrew would not comment this time – he knew the motivation for such realities.

Very often, in their lovemaking, she confessed time and time again of her love for him. That he was the centre of her life, and that she would not be complete without him. She made comment after comment on his good looks, his good attitudes on life, and praised in many ways, many of which he was quite sure were unjustified. But she took no heed to his subtle comments that she was pushing it a little, showering him with praises, devotions and attentiveness. Whatever opportunity she had to make his smile, she took it – wether it was with a word of kindness, or an act of servitude – she was constantly there, showing her self faithful, showing her self loving. Something had to give.

It was the final week, and he'd had enough. 'Ok, already. I get the point. Believe me, I get the point. But how about relaxing in our final week? It would probably count in your favour in the end.' She smiled at him, and nodded. She understood.

Andrew was sitting at his PC, typing into a document his assessment of Jessica. He had decided to keep records of a sort, including a checklist of desired traits he was looking for in a partner, ready to rank Jessica versus Bianca. In truth, he had done a mock trial of it already, and the two girls had come out about even, but this time, with there six months schedule, he would keep a very close eye on how he rated each girl, and the final assessment would be a fundamental factor in his choice. He was writing down notes – notes of positives and negatives, and working out if any of these issues should eventually factor into his final judgment – which they had to in the end, if he was to decide. Yes, he loved them both, and would be happy with either in the end, but neither girl wanted that, so what else could he do?

At the moment he was writing a note on Jessica's recent submissive attitude. He was mainly stating factual thing like 'Jess is prepared to serve' and 'Jess doesn't mind the traditional wives role' and the like, but he was yet to write down any critical response to this. And, as yet, he couldn't. He didn't really yet know what to say.

Particularly strong in Chasidic Jewish homes that his father Daniel had spoken to him of, was the role of women in traditional partnership of service to their husband. This was very similar to many Muslim and Christian fundamentalist homes as well – they took very traditional roles. But in the mainstream of society, which Daniel generally raised Andrew to be part of, in his own words, things and life was just a little bit more flexible, and woman were generally assumed to have a more equal say in things. That is what they had fought for long ago, and was generally now how the mainstream world functioned. And all the better for it, in the words of his father.

And thus, with these attitudes in mind, Andrew was trying to grasp exactly were Jessica was coming from, and what she perhaps expected that Andrew might like in a wife.

He had figured she had observed such practices somewere along the line in her life, and perhaps had a fixed attitude that deep down men liked that kind of thing. But for Andrew, himself, he was not really sure if he did. In fact, he tended to think otherwise. For Andy, a woman was a child of God, made in his image, with thoughts, feelings, a heart, AND a mind. To expect a way of life of her simply because of her gender seemed a little strange to Andrew's thinking, something which his father Daniel had spoken of a number of times in his upbringing. Yet he also understood that there was a part of the heart of man which did like to be served, and which sometimes expected it – the traditional way of life from earlier years in the developments of civilization.

In the end, perhaps it really didn't matter that much, and perhaps Jessica was simply showing her utter devotion to her man. Perhaps that was all it was. But it did make Andrew think.

He sat there, looking at his notes, heard Jessica yell that dinner was ready, and giving the screen one last look, saved the document, flicked off the PC, and went of to his faithful and servile partner of the moment.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you,' he responded.

'You love me,' she said.

'You love me,' he responded.

'And you and me is family,' she said.

He left off. The next line in the song was 'And with 3 makes family.' He couldn't say that, yet. He wasn't committed to her in that sense yet.

They were at a plush hotel not far from were they lived for their final night, in the spa, naked, splishing and splashing around. Finishing with the spa, they put on their gowns, lay down on the bed, and started enjoying the room service they had ordered.

Andrew was eating through a chicken leg, when Jessica spoke up.

'Well, this is it then. Our final night together.'

'Yes,' he responded.

She said nothing for a few moments before continuing. 'And it has been good, hasn't it Andrew. Our time together. Like it was before. Perfect. In every way.'

'Yes,' he again responded.

'I mean, you know. If you wanted to, I mean right now, we could run away. Elope. Get married far, far away. Bianca would never have to know. You could send her an email. We could do that, if you wanted to.'

He turned towards her, but said nothing – the look on his face said it all.

'Ok, I get the point,' she finally responded.

'Mmm,' she said, putting another strawberry in her mouth. 'Well, can you tell me something?'

'What?' he responded.

'How have I done? Have you been impressed? Have I wowed you?'

'Jessica. You are still as perfect as the day you were born.'

'Right,' she said, but he said nothing more, continuing to munch on his chicken.

'You know, I know Bianca loves you,' she stopped at that.

He turned to her. 'Yes? What?'

'But, well. You know. Would she serve you the way I would? Would she be as loyal as I am? I tend to doubt it?'

'So that is were you are coming from, is it? The faithful wife thing.'

'And what is wrong with that?' she demanded of him, suddenly with a very cross look on her face.

'Nothing, nothing,' he responded. After a while he continued. 'It's just not what I was expecting. Not really sure if it is even what I was looking for.'

'Then what are you looking for?' she asked.

'Just for you to be yourself.'

'Oh,' she responded. 'I see.'

There was silence for a while then.

'But I don't mind serving you, you know. Just so you will know that. I love you , you know.'

'I know, Jess. I know.'

They said nothing more, but continued eating their room service.

Finishing up she looked at him. 'Does it really matter, then?'

'What,' he responded.

'What I say? What I do? You are going to make up your own mind regardless, aren't you?'

Andrew considered that, and saw an idea in it. 'Well, yes. I suppose, what you are naturally like as a person is what will motivate my choice in the end. The same for Bianca. Remember, both of you girls wanted me – there was nothing else I could do. A compromise wasn't on the cards. So when I make up my mind, it will have to be my own judgement, and I will make this judgement because both of you still want me. So, yes, I will make the choice one day, and it will largely be based on who you are as a person. I know it is very judgemental to decide between one person and another in that sense, but remember you both want me to choose. What else am I supposed to do? I love you both.'

She nodded. She did understand his dilemma.

'Then let me tell you, tonight, about myself. My values, my beliefs, my goals, my heart. Let me tell you about it all, so you will know me. So you will know the kind of person you might choose.'

'Sure. Go ahead.'

She came and sat down beside him, put her hand in his, and for the next few hours she talked – she talked her heart out – sharing of the life of Jessica, her dreams, her ambitions, and all that she represented. And when then finally fell asleep that evening, she was more sure of herself, that she had given it her all, and that, in the, whatever would be would be. Whatever would be would be.

Saruviel sat in silence in Kalphon keep. Reflecting on life. Reflecting on love. Krystabel, his heart, was on his mind. His heart – the centre of his morality, in a real sense. But there were other thoughts – other deep and meaningful thoughts - than that of his beloved twin.

For near on a million years, since Judgement Day, Saruviel had been known often by many as the Antichrist – 666 himself, with the scar he wore on his scalp from his human incarnation. But Revelation had failed in the end – Love had prevailed – and Apostle Paul and his Corinthian epistle had been triumphant. At least an interpretation of the passage according to certain biblical texts and certain viewpoints had triumphed, anyway. But did that really matter in the end? Wasn't love supposed to be supreme in the end, anyway?

Saruviel's religion, for so long, had been Torah – the Seraphim Torah – since returning to heaven. The old rebellious ways were something of the past, yet in truth some of the theology of those days did remain in his heart, a guiding principle being his objectivity, his independent thinking, his self reliance. He would not abandon that, ever – not matter what protestations were put upon him. But in truth, Father, the God of Glory, never spoke of such ideologies with him anyway. Did he in fact impress his father with his strength? His independence? Perhaps. Perhaps.

Jesus himself was something of a minor concern to Saruviel these days – the Christ of the Cherubim, as he still maintained, the Christ of the Church. Apparently, from what Davriel was saying, the title was self applied – in Jesus own authority as a son of Israel, in his own personal anointing once done in the heavenlies a while back by John the Baptist, who again baptised him with water, and then with oil which had been blessed by a number of popes and, in front of Davriel, he claimed the title of Jesus the Christ – the anointed one. But the arguments from various cardinals and popes, these days, when they filtered down to Saruviel, were that David Rothchild was fully acknowledged as God's divine messiah, and that Jesus operated only under his own self belief and authority as a member of the people of Israel, who were the son of God according to Exodus 4:22, a passage in the torah. Further down the church, he didn't care what his flock believed on the issue – but with respect to the Sanhedrin, and the Karaite councils, he had made it known that he was not attempting to rebel against any divine authority of Hashem – that Christianity ultimately operated in a pro-Israelite stance, and that the Torah was fully acknowledged. A lot of this as a reality had come from recent conversations between Jesus and King David, and while they maintained the party line on many fundamental issues for the church as a whole, Jesus was said to have been conversing in various rabbinic circles of the authority of the Torah, and his acceptance of David Rothchild as the Messiah. All for the practical realities and apparent arrangements that his church of glory continued without any real interference from Israel, and that he was attempting to serve God in the sanctification of his bride. But such was life.

Yet, that was Christianity – not Saruviel's current concerns. Creationism was the current mind of Saruviel – creating matter – creating life – creating in his image. God was silent in current conversations, but seemed to speak to Saruviel's minds that he was still considering the issue. It was important, Saruviel naturally agreed, and to be given the gift – the power of life – surely that was the ultimate glory of a living. The ultimate glory of being alive?

He sat in his desk in Kalphon keep, pondering on these issues, sipping apple juice, generally content in all other respects, generally content in all other matters, the merry hum and strum of the life of the eternal realm continuing on its pleasant, happy and merry way.

Life, in general, for Archangel Michael, child of God, Seraphim of Eternity, firstborn of the children of eternal realm, was for the most part, good.

These days, in the time since Gabriel had become overseer of the Realm of Eternity, Michael was in a somewhat retired state. Officially, he was still something of an unofficial overseer for the disc of Zaphora – the very central disc of the realm of eternity – but it had just about come to pass that the official Overseers of each disc of the Realm of Eternity would start with Michael from the central disc of Zaphora, and thus Gabriel, upon retiring from the job of Overseer over the entire realm, would return to duties in Terraphora as Overseer of the disc of Terraphora. And Raphael, presumably for Mitraphora, and so on. Legislation to make this official was currently in the council, being reviewed, and it was considered to be only a matter of time.

But, for the most part, Michael, with his vast wealth, toured around the realm from time to time, seeing this and that old acquaintance, a large part of the time with his wife Elenniel at Pellersphon, a large part of the time doing nothing in particular.

He wondered if, now that he had given the job up, wether or not he would ever get another crack at the main overseer's job. If consistency was something to go by, and Gabriel handed the job over to Raphael, all the way along down to Davriel, and theoretically even the female Seraphim then, would they then go on to the 1,400,000 Cherubim? And after that, would the new Ketravim be next? And then the Saruvim and the Abraphim and the Noaphim and the Cimbrphim who were also called the Celestyels. There was no official designation for the groups of angels to follow on after the Cimbrphim as of yet, but it was known that the realm was indeed to go on forever. The 11th angel of eternity was Dameriel, and as such the title 'Damerphim' was the most popular bandied about for the following group of angels after the Cimbrphim. Of course, the Cimbrphim were to all be Japanese angels, and the Cimbrphim-Ruled discs to largely be modelled on Japanese geography – this presumably being the case for supposed 'Damerphim' discs, which would apparently have a large 'Irish' feel to it, for Dameriel was an 'Irish' angel. After the Damerphim were the proposed 'Valandriphim' then the 'Hosannuphim' and the 'Loquiphim' and so on, throughout all the male Seraphim titled angels and then, presumably the female Seraphim, and then the male Cherubim and so on – on and on forever.

Yes – numbers were boggling, and similar realities were unfolding up above in the Realm of Infinity. But that was life in a universe which never ended, with people who never stopped procreating – it just went on – Forever.

Andrew reflected on six months. Jessica had been faithful. He loved her. Now for Bianca.

Bianca and Andrew were, together, a match made in heaven. Really, an ideal pair. Slipping back into a relationship with Bianca seemed far more natural in many ways for Andrew, as she didn't put on any of the moves Jessica had done – she simply remained herself, and treated him with respect and love. And that was all he was looking for in the end.

He knew, after about 3 months of careful thought, that he had already chosen Bianca. It seemed obvious, now, that she was a far more suitable match for himself. But then, right near the end, he reminded himself that Jessica's general behaviour had been something of an aberration from her normal stance, and that in all their earlier time together, yes they had gotten along well. Yes – they had gotten along well.

He thought on that as he stood in front of a shop in a local mall, a jewellers, thinking over perhaps buying a ring, thinking over the lady he was ready to give up – forever.

Bianca smiled. 'Then you will marry me Andrew?'

'I will,' responded Andrew. 'In the end, I guess you and me are just meant to be. I guess that is just the way it is – in the end.'

'Thank God for that,' she finished.

As Andrew slipped into his wedding suit, he was suddenly caught off guard by a commotion – and there she was, Jessica, in the room with him.

'Ok, Andy. It's like this. I Love you. That is all I can say. I Love you.'

He looked at her and nodded. 'But I love Bianca more.'

'Then you will have to make up your mind.'

He said nothing. 'Then I choose Bianca.'

She looked at him, her brow wrinkled. 'Ok. Mmm. Andrew. I get the point, you know. I tried too hard. I tried to serve you, but you didn't want that. I understand now. But what is it? What is it that you want from me? I am only trying to show you that I love you. It is all I am trying to do.'

'But that is probably the reason I am choosing Bianca. She isn't. She just loves me – naturally.'

'And you think I don't?' she answered with hostility.

'Your trying too hard,' he responded.

She softened. He was right.

'If you go out there, and marry her, it will be the biggest mistake of your life. I am telling you, Andy. Your heart will work that out – it already knows, you know. Deep, deep down, it is why you chose me in the beginning anyway. You had already worked that out – you loved me. I accepted you. For Bianca – she is comfortable with you. You're a good fit – a good second half. But that is all it is – comfort. It is not devotion, true affection, true commitment. When the going gets tough, she will quit on you in the end. Tell you its not working out. I can save you from all that. She just likes you for what you are, what you represent. Not for you – the real you – the personal you. The one I am in love with. It is why I offered myself to you. Why I was prepared to serve you. Why can't you see that?'

He looked at her, said nothing, and turned away. He continued putting on his suit, and finally turned back to her.

'Look, there may be some truth in what you are saying, but Bianca still likes me for me as well. She wouldn't marry me otherwise.'

'Yes. Probably. But I love you more. You know that. You can tell that. Deep, deep down inside, you still believe that. Don't you. Don't you, Andrew, son of Daniel. Don't you.'

He silently stared at her, a rush of emotions going through his heart. But finally, fatefully, eternally, he nodded. 'Yes, Jessica. I do know that.'

'Exactly,' she responded with finality.

Later that afternoon, as Andrew and Jessica were flying away, far far away, Bianca sat on the floor of the reception room, as the band played on, sighed once more, and drank another sip of champagne. Her mother smiled. 'At least he said you can keep the presents.'

'Oh, wonderful,' she said.

And that was that.

The End

The Birth of Meludiel

God mused. The heart of the Messiah was a complex and difficult thing to fathom, such being his yearning towards love and infinity. Such being his yearning towards God and eternity. Yet, one heart, one love, filled a void in him, which nothing else could fill – his blessed twin, Meludiel.

Ambriel – the Messiah to be – would be twin and heart of Meludiel, as she would be his – and yet, there would be one other to claim her soul as well – charming old Daniel. He was ever so incorrigible.

Meludiel took form in the heart of God for months, if not years, such being the devotion he was placing into her being, the sheer commitment to those she loved, and those she was concerned about. He ministered grace into her innermost being, patience, and virtue. And he would place Jesus in her heart, as her King, for a time period as well. And in those things she would find her completion as an angel of God.

He worked on her, and continued to work on her, birthing her spirit in his heart, and whispering dreams to her mind, and adventures of passion and glory to her soul, and telling her he loved her, and she would forever be in her father's hands. He whispered songs of melody to her heart, and songs of harmony, and the song of creation, the song of eternity, was implanted into her very soul, the very fibre of her being. And he loved her, dearly. He loved her.

Meludiel sat, those early days, on the pre-school floor, sitting there, looking beautiful, with Ambriel running all over the place, chasing Daniel, and playing games, and watching, occasionally, his twin, to make sure she was ok. And Ariel came inside from time to time, away from hunting the wolf who bothered her, and sat with Meludiel, and they sang songs, and they played games, and they loved each other, and God was happy. Watching them, there, in the nursery of his heart, in the nursery of his soul – in the nursery of Infinity, in the nursery of Eternity.

The End

The Heart of Eternity

God was the heart of Eternity. Ambriel believed this. Ambriel knew this. That would never change.

Ambriel had a philosophy on life. Love God. That was, generally, his main philosophy. God would respond in love to him and direct him, constantly, in the way he needed to go, as long as Ambriel trusted God and showed him love. The heart of eternity – connecting to the heart of eternity – putting the heart of eternity first and foremost. This was Ambriel's solution on life. It was Ambriel's focus.

'Daniel. What is your focus? What do you live for?' queried Ariel.

Daniel frowned. What was that question supposed to mean. 'Why, you of course, dear Ariel.'

She smiled, but the look on her face suggested to him he hadn't answered as he ought.

'Oh, you know. The general things. The 'American Dream' as they put it. Life, love and the pursuit of happiness. Those sorts of things.'

'But is there a focus. A key, fundamental focus, which underlies everything.'

'The truth, I suppose.'

'Yes, you say that, don't you? The truth. What about God, though. What about him?'

He looked at her. He didn't really know what he could say on that issue. He had challenged those ideas from time to time himself. What could he really say?

'Do you love God, Danny? Is he the centre of your life?'

'No,' responded the Seraphim resolutely.

'He is Ambriel's centre. That much I know to be true.'

'Yes, you probably would,' said Daniel under his breath. Ariel said nothing, although she did hear him.

'Perhaps you need to love God more, Danny. Perhaps he needs to be your focus. Perhaps you need to ground on the most high.'

Daniel defended himself. 'I get by. I love God enough as any angel. More than a lot I would surmise, honestly. We get along.'

'And that is good enough? Getting along?'

'What are you driving at, Ariel?'

She stared at him. 'Do you ever wonder why God chose Ambriel for glory for the role of Messiah? Why he overlooked you?'

'I wasn't Jewish.'

She thought on that. 'He could still have given you glory.'

'Tell that to King David, sweetie. Noahides have only so much say with Jehovah. He does love us, I know that to be true, but he is Israel centred. That is not for me. That is not my way.'

'Why not?' she asked.

'Just because. Ok. Just because.'

She went silent. She wouldn't prod him any further.

God was sitting at home, looking at Metatron. Daniel was on his mind. His Seraphim son Daniel. What could God do to show Daniel that he loved Daniel for just being him, and that didn't rely on his love for Israel. How could he show him that he cared for Daniel as Daniel. How could he.

Ariel snuggled up to Daniel in bed. She placed her arm on his chest, and started singing a hymn. One of Haven Noahide Fellowship's love hymns to God. Daniel rested there, looking at the ceiling, drifting away to a quiet and pleasant slumber.

In dream world God was there. And he was giving Daniel an arm wrestle, which Daniel won. And God looked at his son. 'The world is your's Danny. Take whatever you want. I love your forever and always.' And Daniel nodded.

Later that year, Daniel had been going through the motions in prayer, and suddenly felt like he needed, really, to get out of a malaise he had been going through for so long.

He sat back down in the prayer room, whispered to the computer to play some classical, and with the sound of Mozart, he started singing from the centre of his heart to God. It was quiet, a song of pure love. And as he sang, years of frustrations and jealousies seemed to disappear and, suddenly, Daniel was at peace with the one who was. And, suddenly, everything was once again right in the world. Innocence restored. And Daniel found an old love re-emerging and peace was once again there.

The days which followed Daniel connected to the heart of eternity. He connected in a way he had never really thought on much before, and finding peace and new meaning he consoled himself to let the past go and walk on into the future. Let the water under the bridge be forgotten and move onwards and forwards into the loving heart of his eternal father.

The End

Gabriel 2

Gabriel looked at the shopping trolley. Full of junk. Really, his current girlfriend Fiona had no idea. No blinking idea whatsoever. But she didn't care. Money was to be spent. May as well spend it. Nothing better to do than buy some new shoes and a handbag.

An old acquaintance, Madragor, just happened to walk past in the shopping mall of Terraphon complex, just a short distance from Terraphon itself. Madragor looked at the helpless fool. 'Shopping, huh bro? I bet you are really having the time of your life.'

'Yeh. Tell me about it.'

Madragor picked through the contents of the trolley. 'So who is your current fling? Aquariel still not interested, huh?'

'No, Aquariel is no longer interested. I am not to her taste, so she informs me. Anyway, she is a Cherubim named Fiona. Comes from a strongly religious cherubim family, but has no such great passions herself.'

'Yeh. And that suits you?'

'She is about right for me at the moment. I am reflective, currently. On a hundred year sabbatical from Zaphon to relax for a while. 20,000 years in the job left me in need with a change.'

'I'll bet it would. Still, you were doing a first rate job, bro. Everyone likes your style. Similar to Michael's, traditional and all that, but with your unique perspective.'

'Yeh, I guess.'

'Hey, buy a porno. Girls like that.'

'Very funny, Madragor. Father does not approve of that for the Overseer. Strict protocols to be observed. I have to be practically celibate unless married, and regular fasting is required.'

'Cripes. Glad it's not me.'

'You never know. It could be one day.'

'Yeh, at the end of eternity.'

'Perhaps. But that beast called time simply marches on, so best beware my cherubim brother.'

Madragor laughed at that.

'Well, is this Fiona chick cute.'

'Oh, she's alright. Average to above looks I guess. What appealed to me about her was her normality. Nothing special, and doesn't really pretend to be. But she said she liked me for me, and not my birth rank. I think she is telling me the truth. She's a good kid. We might be together for a while.'

'I wish you luck dear brother. Well, gotta go. See you around some time.'

'Seeya Madragor.'

Madragor buzzed off, back to his life, and Gabriel stood there, in front of the trolley, waiting on the return of his current squeeze.

Half an hour later she finally showed, two more plastic bags in her arms.

'You really do like to shop, don't you Fiona.'

'Hey, what's a girl to do? Besides, your rich, you like me, so I may as well enjoy your hospitality.'

Gabriel smiled. At least she was honest.

'Can we go now?'

'Ooh, you have been good Gabby. Ok. Just this once. But let's get some Pizza.'

'I'll order. What do you want?'

'Pepperoni. And some Sprite.'

'Cool.'

Later on they were vegged out in front of the television, watching Home and Away, eating pizza and drinking soft drink. She slept with him that night, giving him a good time. A happy time. A time of life in what he enjoyed most of all anyway.

And things were pretty much good at the moment for Gabriel the Seraphim. Pretty much fine and dandy, all things considered.

The End

The Walls of Eternity

'The walls of eternity cover us from things that should not be known. That should never be known.'

Saruviel was still barely recovering from the fit he had gone through, and nobody had ever really considered him an epileptic before, but when he uttered those words Daniel and Ambriel, looking at their brother breathe heavily on the bed, Ariel wiping his head with a cool rag, a concerned Krystabel and Meludiel looking on, did not really know what to think.

'Sure, Saruviel. Whatever you say,' consoled Ambriel. 'Whatever you say.'

Daniel looked at Ambriel and looked at the nervous Krystabel, who seemed to have a look on her face as if this had happened before.

Later on, Saruviel asleep, resting, the little group were gathered in the main living room of Danielphon, sharing a meal, discussing their brother. Daniel turned to Krystabel and asked his question. 'This has happened before? Hasn't it, Kryssie.'

Krystabel looked at her brother solemnly, perhaps unwilling to speak, but shortly began.

'Yes. Once, a few years ago. He had a fit and came out of it, and spoke with me a while later, in quiet horror, of what he had seen in brief visions.'

The group said nothing, and Daniel looked at Ambriel who shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I don't know what to say.' He turned back to Krystabel and asked again. 'What. What kind of things.'

'Horrible things, Daniel. Horrible things. He spoke of faces of demons, of tortures, of violence and rapes and murders and things unspoken of. Of pure evil.'

'And why did he see these things?' asked Meludiel.

The group waited on Krystabel's words, but she did not speak. A chilling foreboding of horror seemed to come over the group, but suddenly God's spirit was upon them, consoling them, telling them not to worry, that he had everything in hand.

The weeks passed, and so did the months and, finally, Daniel unable to resist, came to Saruviel and queried him. And the dark lord spoke of his visions.

'These things, Daniel… These things are what can not and never will be. They are of horrors of life which could be, should God allow them, but he never will. But, through his wisdom, he strengthens us in turn to know of such horror so that we can disavow and resist the temptations of evil, in whatever form they may be known.'

Daniel nodded. He had surmised such an idea himself.

And so, life going on, in its merry and gentle hum and strum, Daniel gave careful thought to the walls of eternity which protected him and his own from the horror of life which could potentially be. And known, and trusting his God, he was grateful for the eternal goodness and love and grace of his holy and infallible eternal father.

The End

Screaming Negative

Ambriel looked at his watch. He was nervous.

Daniel looked at his watch. He was nervous.

'It's a boy, Ambriel. Meludiel has borne you a baby boy. Isn't he adorable,' said the nurse. Ambriel gazed at his new boy, and smiled warmly with the golden rays of love. 'A son. Another son. A joy to the heart.'

'I'm sorry, Daniel. I am so sorry. The girl is dead. She didn't survive the birthing. Ariel is ok, though. I am so very sorry.'

Daniel looked at the nurse, his mouth agape. What could he say? What could he think.

The months passed, slowly, and Ariel didn't say much. Oh, she claimed everything was well, everything was good, everything was sweet. But it wasn't. And then, when Ambriel and Meludiel came over with their new child, Meludiel tried consoling them, but even his most beloved sister couldn't change the dark stain on his heart. This child had been special to him and Ariel. A child of love. A child of promise. But now, supposedly, it rested in a limbo – in a Sheol of sorts – beyond their care.

And he shouted at himself in the mirror those days, screaming negatives about life, even about God, the one he loved. He screamed negatives, and Ariel just looked at him, with a blank face, unable to comment. The darkness was there between them, in a way it had never really been before, and new life seemed impossible to find. It seemed that way.

It was later in the year, when Daniel had almost considered getting drugged or getting wasted on grog, when he was watching dark movies in his basement of Danielphon, alone, full of sorrow. It was then, a little angel wandered in, one of God's special angels he did not speak of, which whispered to Daniel's heart. 'Inevitably, Daniel, life still goes on. Through all the tribulations of the heart and trials of the soul, in eternity's realm such fire is gold. Keep the faith – better days will come.'

And so Daniel, somewhat consoled, roused himself out of his malaise, went upstairs, hugged Ariel, and the two of them lay on their bed, staring out the window at the rustling leaves of the trees, getting over it.

The End

Sharakondra's Lost Pennies

(Warning: Gay Humour)

'You are an idiot, Semmy. What the hell are you going on about?'

'Shut up, bitch. I'm busy. Heh, heh, heh.'

But Sharakondra persisted anyway. 'Semmy,' she whined. 'What are you doing? Let me see.'

'Fuck off. Go hang with your girlfriends.'

She persisted, but no matter how much she bothered him, he wouldn't let her see what he was typing on the PC. So, taking his advice, she fucked off to her girlfriends, and spent the afternoon drinking booze, smoking dope, and watching gay porn.

'Heh, heh, heh,' said Semyaza to himself. 'This will get the cunt.'

And he clicked 'SEND'.

4 Hours later Jesus was looking through his new email, and just noticed a new account. It was from email address: jesusisahomosexual . 'What the fuck is this,' thought the Christ Child to himself.

He opened the email and began reading.

'Dear lord of the homosexuals. The Father of Glory has duly informed me that you will bang any boy for a buck, so if you are willing, my holy lord and messiah, I would dearly love to go down on you and give you true satisfaction. Please, Lord Jesus Christ, king of evil in bed, be my lover. Your true devoted servant. Ambriel the Seraphim.'

Jesus looked at the email, shocked. 'Ambriel was gay?' he queried to himself. Ambriel wanted to suck his cock? Well, mmmm. While he had many gay Catholic priests in his church, he really had not quite yet committed to that lifestyle. But for dear old Ambriel, perhaps he could make an exception.

He responded.

'Meet me here at home. The address is,' and he provided all the details, and was looking forward to his first erotic encounter with the Messiah.

Later on that week, Sharakondra was going through her coin collection, and noticed some pennies missing. She went into the loungeroom to speak with Semyaza. 'Semmy. Have you borrowed any of my pennies?'

'Uh, yeh. I sold them. I was short of cash.'

'What did you buy?'

'Never mind, Shara. Never mind. Heh heh heh.'

It was two weeks later, and Semyaza was visiting Jesus at his home. With his pennies he had travelled to the outer rims and purchased some gay pornography, which technically was not supposed to be allowed in the inner rims, but Semmy didn't care.

'So, do you want this stuff?' asked Semyaza, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was looking. 'I am sure David will appreciate it.'

Jesus nodded, took the said gay material, and after Semyaza left, headed for the bedroom to do his business.

It was a little while later and Semyaza had contacted David to suggest they spend an afternoon with Jesus. 'Time to catch up, don't you think, hey Amby.'

Ambriel, full of love, happily obliged.

All that afternoon, Jesus stared at David, who smiled lovingly back, and had a quizzical look on his face. Semyaza just grinned and grinned and grinned.

Later on, when they were leaving, Semyaza whispered in David's ear. 'I think he likes you, you know Davy.'

David was confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Uh, you know,' said Semyaza. 'He REALLY likes you. Could be a good time. You should consider it.'

David suddenly caught on. 'Oh,' he responded. 'I see.' He looked back at the cottage, were Jesus was at the window, waving to both of them.

When David went to bed that night, Meludiel beside him, he made extra passionate love to her, and kept on telling himself over and over again, 'I like women. I like women. I like women.'

And, in another section of the Realm of Eternity, a little demon called Semyaza, taking another sip of beer, while watching the cricket, grinned and said to himself 'Thank God for Sharakondra's coins.'

THE END

Blood Red Moon

'Jesus. I predict that there shall be a blood red moon tomorrow. And all the world shall fear and turn to God and weep and be at sorrow.'

Jesus, finishing off his sandwich, smiled. 'Very funny Daniel. I get the point.'

Daniel smiled to himself.

'Oh. I have another prophecy. Cows shall talk, and sheep shall stand upright, and kittens shall fly in rocket ships.'

Jesus said nothing.

'And Japanese men will speak English fluently.'

'Some of them do,' said Jesus.

'Ah, So I am a prophet,' responded Daniel, which made Ariel grin.

'Oh, wise prophet. Teach us,' said Jesus, with a grin on his face.

The group of 3 angels, with Jenna still at the counter, ordering her drink and meal, were happy. Little were they to know what the morrow would bring.

Getting up early, Daniel was having breakfast with Ariel, reading the paper, eating his bacon and eggs, when suddenly a whizzing and a crash into the kitchen window by an object. Shortly two young angels appeared at the window, looking nervous. Ariel went outside to see what was happening, but Daniel just continued on with her meal.

When she came back in she had a puzzled look on her face.

'Who was that?' asked Daniel, not looking up.

'The neighbour's kids. Uh, you might find this ironic.'

'What,' he said, still not looking up.

'They were flying rocket ships they had made. Small model ones. This one which crashed into the window. Well….'

He looked straight at her. 'Well what?'

'Well, they looked worried for a reason.'

'Which was?' said Daniel, impatiently.

'Well, the rocket had an occupant. Their pet.'

'Oh lovely,' said Daniel. 'And what was it.'

'This is the ironic bit. It was a little kitten.'

Daniel stared at her. That was ironic.

Later that afternoon, another quite strange encounter. A professor of some animal science had been working with cows and, now, a breakthrough. Through the implementation of a special speaking device attached to the cow, it was able to decipher the language of the cows and translate the moos into human talk. A particular cow went 'Moo' and the device spoke 'food.' Daniel and Ariel looked on amazed. Another fulfilled prophecy.

That evening, just before sundown, they had gone out to a farming event to watch a friend of Daniel's round up some sheep. Ariel had suggested they may as well go with the flow. Daniel stared for half an hour, satisfied that nothing bizarre would happen three times, when the bloke who was with them said 'I can dance with sheep you know,' and proceeded to grab a young ewe, lift it up by its front feet and danced with it. And, suddenly letting go, the sheep took a few more steps, walking around upright, before falling back down on all fours. Daniel just shook his head as Ariel tried to console him. He knew someone had prayed about this.

And, suddenly, an announcement over TV that night at 9. God was going to bring a special celebration. A moon was to be made visible, at the special request of a particular son of his, a red moon, to be a special occasion of repentance for past sins.

As Daniel reluctantly watched on Jesus showed up on the screen, pointed the cameraman to the sky and said to the camera 'And let us fear God and show him due respect for all his miracles. And I do mean everyone. Oh, one last thing. Cimbrel is going to read from an old and ancient tome of English prose on this beautiful happening.'

And, that said, the Japanese Angel Cimbrel, tenth-born of the Seraphim males of Eternity, opened a prose book and read:

'Blood red moon. Woe to you oh earth, for ye must surely repent. The time of judgement has come, and let us fear our lord. Blood red moon. Sign of the ages. Blood red moon. Sign of Judgement. Blood red moon. Portent of doom. Blood red moon. Blood red moon,' he finished, in a very polished English accent.

Daniel stared in horror as Jesus again came back on the television. 'A lovely poem, audience. Read in such fine English style by a true Japanese son.' And his smile said it all.

At the next little gathering Jesus spoke up. 'You know. Perhaps I should make a prophecy. You know, Blood Red Moons and the like. Perhaps I fancy myself a prophet. What do you think Daniel?'

The two ladies turned to look at him but all Daniel would say was 'Shaddup.'

The End

Gabriel 3

Gabriel sat by the Terravon River. His sabbatical was nearing its end, and he would have to return to Zaphon as overseer again soon. But he could enjoy his final few months of freedom.

He looked out as some angels fished the river, hoping to catch some fish. That was what they were for, supposed Gabriel. Fishes. To be fished. Of course, they had their own lives as well. He wondered to himself what it would be like to be a fish. Swimming around in water all day long. No real cares or worries, except about bigger fishes. And possibly crocodiles. Just getting your food and doing nothing. Sleeping. Eating. Swimming. A simple life.

He decided he would be a fish. He walked over to the river, took off his t-shirt, and dived in. As onlookers watched on he swum around, making a fish face with his mouth, pretending to be a fish. A young angel laughed and said Gabriel was being silly to his mother, who reminded him to respect the Realm's overseer. If he wanted to be silly that was his own business.

Eventually, sick of being a fish, he climbed out and laid on the beach. Time to be a crocodile. He clambered around on the beach and gaped his jaws at the little angel, who screeched joy at being chased by Gabriel the crocodile. 'I am going to eat you,' said Gabriel the crocodile, and the little angel was in heaven, running around from the chasing Gabriel.

After a while, he grabbed his t shirt, smiled at the little angel, and returned to his bench. And sitting there, he took out a bottle of juice, took a sip, and let the day continue to unravel.

Life came and went that day. All sorts of angels visiting the Terravon. Doing their thing. Living their lives. It was a constant source of amusement to Gabriel, the regular humdrum of angelic life. Really, in the end, what was it all about apart from going through all the humdrum of things. Theological highs, romantic escapades, glorious heights of rulership of Zaphon. But even that was humdrum, in its own way. Still that was life. May as well get used to it.

Later on, as the afternoon passed and twilight descended, life seemed to be ebbing away and it was getting cool. He picked up his bag, returned to his car, and began the drive back to Terraphon.

Fiona was in a good mood that night. She cooked him fish cakes and potato fritters. Gabriel smelled the fish, the lovely aroma and had a sarcastic thought. Glad I'm not a fish after all. Otherwise some bloody angel called Gabriel would come and eat me. And he laughed to himself.

It was a pleasant end to his sabbatical and, as he finally made his way back to Zaphon, fully rested, he was starting to find certain thoughts finding a familiar home in his heart. The humdrum of life. The regularity of it all. That was essentially what it was all about. Simple. Basic. Uncomplicated. Peaceful. And, perhaps in such wisdom, he could continue his time as overseer of the Realm of Eternity. Perhaps such wisdom was all that the job really required anyway. He liked to think so as he returned to the life of the highest office in the Realm of God's eternal angels.

The End

Lost in the Dralikon

'The Dralikon. An empire, a conglomeration, a unity. A difficult and most challenging diverse array of star systems, bound by blood, bound by secrecy, apparently at odds with the remainder of mankind. Arthur Drake, founder of the blood empire of the Dralik's, swore, apparently, in his youth amongst the children of the resurrection that he would go his separate way and seek his own destiny. Seek his own empire. Seek his own glory. What has bound mankind together so far has been our common ancestry and linkage to Almighty God and his holy ways. We all know the truth of God, even though some do challenge, and it was generally assumed by those greater powers that mankind would rest in these truths divine, accept God, law and order, and the ways of holiness – and the great blessings in store for them over their heavenly future. But Arthur Drake did not see it that way. He did not see it that way at all. The Dralikon span 787 stellar systems, all interconnected, apparently thriving economically, all serving Arthur Drake who sits as Emporer Supreme on 'Dralik', the head planetary body and system of his empire. And, for 99% of them, they are all connected by direct lineage to Arthur Drake himself, through procreation, apart from a few males who had been brought in for DNA diversification purposes.' The speaker left off speaking and looked at those assembled before her.

'The Dralikon maintain they are not our enemy. They have maintained that for a very long time. It is their official stance, their official position. They release data to us, occasionally, which they say is on a need to know basis only. But, supposedly, the majority of their way of life we really do not need to know. You 7 angels have been brought here, commissioned by Archangel Gabriel, for a specific purpose. You are to infiltrate the Dralikon Empire, seek positions of authority through your own experiences, and 100 years from now you are to report back and inform us of the ways of the Dralikon and wether, truly, we have anything to fear. Arthur Drake has procreated with several angels in his time, and angelicdom in various forms makes up 20% of the population of the Dralikon. From our own investigations we are sure that our identification material we will provide you with will stand the deepest scrutiny. We are sure of that. But, after that, the rest is up to you. You must investigate this empire, this Dralikon, and report back to us at the appointed time. We are relying upon you. Thank you.'

The female speaker stood down from the lectern, and disappeared through the wooden doors. Samael, sitting next to Aphrayel, finally spoke. 'This is an interesting assignment you have volunteered us for, Aphy. The Dralikon? Should I really be concerned?'

'They need our skills. Our experience, Sammy. We are the elders of the community, after all. They need to rely on us. This Arthur Drake is an unpredictable soul. He has his own mind – his own agenda. It is left to us to ensure that he is not planning anything untoward towards the rest of us. Who else are they going to call on anyway?'

'Perhaps the Ghostbusters,' said Samael, with a slight smirk on his face.

'Very funny,' responded Aphrayel.

And so, 7 angels of God, receiving their century long commission, began the training program to infiltrate the Dralikon to ensure the continued peace and prosperity of the world as they knew it.

The End

Ambriel's Day Off

Ambriel had lost a wager with Daniel, and was agreeing to work at one of Daniel's fast food outlets for free for a few years. Of course, Danny came in regularly, said his work, despite Ambriel's majestic efforts at cleanliness, routine, and procedure, was always substandard and only fit for the devil. And, thus, rebuked Ambriel in front of the whole staff constantly, saying, with a large smirk on his face, whatever you do, staff, don't end up like this Schmuk. Ambriel took it on the chin.

Ambriel, having worked 17 weeks without a break, had qualified for leave after completing his 15th week, and had applied to the manager for a day off, which his manager, who actually acknowledged Ambriel's superlative work, agreed to.

And so Ambriel, happy with his day off, came into work anyway, sat on one of the seats of the fast food franchise, drinking coke and eating fries for most of the morning, very happy when Daniel finally showed up for a regular inspection.

'Who's the Schmuk?' Daniel asked the manager, in reference to Ambriel who was sitting there pleasantly, eating his fries, smiling at everyone.

'Uh. He's a customer I guess,' responded the manager.

'Right,' said Daniel.

He came over, sat down on a seat opposite Ambriel and spoke up. 'We always value good customers, here at 'Golden Fries and Burgers.' Have you heard about our loyalty scheme?'

'Nope,' said Ambriel, munching on his fries.

'Well, you are issued with a keycard, and you use it every time you shop with us. There are greater and greater rewards for the more items you purchase. You could even afford a holiday to New Terra – eventually – if you shop with us long enough.'

'Sounds interesting,' said Ambriel, continuing with his fries.

'Mmm.' Said Daniel. 'I like the cut of your jib, fella. Tell me, are you employed anywhere? Golden fries and burgers could use a man like you.'

'I get by,' responded Ambriel, who was starting to laugh a little.

'Right. Well, if you ever need some work, remember, 'Golden Fries and Burger's'. We are always looking for competent staff like you seem to be capable of being.'

'I'll remember that,' said Ambriel, a big grin on his face.

Later on that day, Daniel having given Ambriel a number of free meals during the day, Ambriel finally made his way home, full, and burping a lot. It had been a good day off.

The following day at work, Daniel showed up unexpectedly, and there was a staff meeting. He looked at Ambriel. 'There's the Schmuk,' he said. 'Now who on earth would give a fella like you a job? Hey staff.' They all said nothing. 'I mean, you would have to be a complete idiot to offer this kind of fella a job. I mean, probably makes fowl smelling fries, and the burgers he cooks you would probably puke on.' All the time Daniel was shaking his head while smiling, looking at Ambriel.

At the end of the day, when his shift was over, Daniel came over to Ambriel and smiled. 'Good work today, Amby Wamby,' he said. 'You really are a fine employee.'

Ambriel finally cracked. 'You know, Daniel. Your… Your…. Your…'

'Yes,' said Daniel, with a big grin on his face.'

'Your despicable,' said Ambriel, and Daniel only grinned the more.

The End

Michael 2

Chapter One

The dark lord Saruviel redressed the crowd, with powerful words.

'No, friends. Michael is not thick. He is not stupid. He is not dumb. No matter how many times my friend Satan suggests as such, I defend my older brother's honour. Michael is a decent and holy angel.'

The crowd of devil worshippers were smirking – some were laughing – dioesque devil symbols with the hands were being made. Saruviel was in heaven – literally.

'Of course, he is far from bright, either. I suppose, in truth, of adequate intellect. Perhaps.'

Satan came on, and the clapping was intense as the lord of darkness took centre stage.

Down the back sat Archangel Michael, who had slipped in unobserved to the forum on 'Michael the Seraphim of Eternity – Is he really an idiot?' sponsored by the darkest of Lord's, Satan himself. He had caught most of Saruviel's sermon, and was now ready for Satan's exposition of dark wisdom.

Satan glared at the audience, who only clapped the more.

'Michael, despite my dear brother Saruviel's obvious affection for his older brother, is an idiot.'

The crowd cheered.

'He is thick!' exclaimed Satan.

The crowd cheered more.

'He is stupid!' exclaimed Satan once more.

The crowd cheered again.

And for the next 15 minutes Satan let off insult after insult describing the absolute abysmal character of one of God's dearest children. And then someone in the crowd spotted Michael. Boos were quite horrible, but Michael took it.

Satan glared at him. 'Dear, dear Michael. Come, let us hear you speak. Defend your honour, oh child of the Most High God.'

The boos were intense.

Michael, unafraid, came forward, and looked at the audience who, after much booing, finally calmed down.

'I am sure those who love the dark have always opposed those who represent the truth. It is there nature. Yet the truth shines, as does the love and mercy of God. And no force, no matter how dismal, can ultimately prevail against it. Thank you.'

The boos started up again, and Satan took the stand.

'An, how shall I put it. An ADEQUATE speech, dear Michael. Dear, dear Michael,' he said with a glare of pure mockery.

Michael disappeared after that, back to Zaphora, far enough away from the mockery of the evil ones.

Chapter Two

'Thanks Saruviel. You are all heart,' commented Michael sarcastically.

'Did you notice Kantriel and Daraqel over the other side of the audience. And the usual entourage.'

Michael nodded.

'So don't say we weren't there to protect you, ok brother. I knew you were coming. The theophany told me. I arranged it with Kantriel and Daraqel and a few others to make sure nothing silly happened.

Michael softened. 'Really, Saruviel? Really?'

'Ask God.'

In the throneroom of Zaphon Michael was waiting. He had been there for about an hour and had asked God if Saruviel was really there, at the Assembly of Evil, to watch over himself.

Finally God spoke.

'YES.'

And Michael let some of his agro against Saruviel go from that point onwards.

Chapter Three

Samael of heaven, thoughtfully listened to Michael's objections.

'You started it Sammy. Your promised repentance is supposed to mean something, isn't it.'

Samael of heaven, putting the bird seed for his canary down, sat down next to Michael.

'You misunderstand Satan, dear Michael. You always have done. He is supremely proud and arrogant, but that is all. He will mock you, and deride you, and have a go at you if he has the powerbase. But it is not really, any more, just for the heck of being a bad boy. He just doesn't like God that much. He never really appreciated his casting away from the Realm of Infinity. But, despite the evil machinations he puts on, there is a heart inside there, there is a truth, which will ultimately relent and acknowledge points of fact – points of truth, that you claim embellish morality as well. If you prove your case, he will slowly listen. But don't expect miracles.'

'And you, Sammy? Your motivations.'

'I was never, really, understood. I did then, and still do, love quite a bit. I have a sarcastic side, one which I do know can get well out of hand, but nothing more. I keep it in check in this sentence of repentance. You need not worry about me for some time – I am a man of honour.'

Michael nodded. That much was proving the case so far.

'Satan doesn't intend to destroy you forever, Michael. Who would he oppose – for kicks – in the end. Do you understand? He is just, how shall I put it, still in a youthful rebellious phase. Even he will acknowledge to you, in the end, he will eventually get over it. Eventually.'

Michael looked at Samael of heaven, not really sure if he should believe his words, but thanked him and left. He'd heard enough.

Chapter Four

'So I shouldn't be patient, son? You have known the mercies of God, haven't you?'

Michael said nothing.

The theophany looked at him softly, and made a move in the game of chess. They were at home, and Michael felt better.

'Don't fear, Michael. Satan can't conquer you. He is not strong enough. Besides, I grant eternity to those good of heart, regardless. The testing is never more than they can bear, if they continue to choose goodness.'

'It isn't?' exclaimed Michael.

'No,' responded God. And that was the end of the matter.

The End

Life at Golden Fries

Ambriel was bored. He had been making fries all morning, and then the rush of lunch hour, and now he was on his 2 hour afternoon break before his final, awkward, half an hour shift. He had asked Daniel nicely if it could have been added on to the early shift. Daniel had just smiled.

Fiona came and sat down opposite him. It was quiet at Golden Fries and Burgers at the moment.

'I bet this isn't how you pictured spending eternity, huh?' asked the redhead.

Ambriel stared at her. A fly buzzed in and landed on Ambriel's nose. Fiona watched her crush, as he sat there, not even brushing the fly away, bored out of his mind.

'You know. We could rent a movie tonight. After work. My bestie is away at the moment, so we would have the flat to ourselves.'

Ambriel smiled at her, but said nothing and looked away. A customer came in, ordered some fries, which Fiona got immediately from the rack, and she returned to the bored Ambriel.

'I don't know,' she continued. 'Maybe we could go out or something. To a restaurant. Maybe a movie. Or something. You know. To liven things up. You still have another 999 years in the bet between you and big boss man. I have been here forever. We could get along.'

Ambriel yawned and put his head on the table. Soon he was snoring.

'Great. Way to win a guy,' thought Fiona to herself.

Later, when Ambriel had finished his shift, he ordered a basic meal, and sat there, 2 solid hours, slowly eating his fries. When the night shift people arrived, Fiona came over to him. 'Are you...waiting for someone?' she asked hesitantly. Ambriel finished off his fries, stood, and as Fiona made her way to her car, Ambriel stood at the passenger seat door. She looked right at him, he said nothing, so she clicked her door opener, and they both got in, without a word. She drove straight home.

'Pizza?' she asked him, looking intently at the disinterested angel, sitting on the stool at her kitchen bench. He nodded softly.

Yet, as they started eating it when it arrived from Pizza hut, and the comedy on DVD started warming up, Ambriel drew closer to Fiona on the lounge, and eventually put his arm around her.

'Wonderful,' thought Fiona MacIntosh to herself. 'Absolutely wonderful.'

The End

Ambriel and the Amazing Fiona MacIntosh

Fiona looked at herself in the mirror. Was she pretty enough? Certainly, she wasn't exactly a plain Jane, but she was no supermodel. She was formal enough, usually a little shy, and certainly no party goer. Ambriel seemed perfect for her. Of course, he was David. But their custom, those angels who had been on earth, was usually to use their angelic name in the angelic realms, such as the realm of eternity, and to use their human identities in the human planetary worlds. And while she had never been to earth, an ancestor of her's obviously had. She was a MacIntosh after all. It was a few hundred thousand years back, her father had said. A grumpy old bugger. Nathaniel MacIntosh. He dropped round once. He had gotten lucky with an angel. We were born from that union. We got access rights to inner discs more easily, because of it. Fiona thought on her father's words. It was an undeniable part of her. Her human identity. Fiona herself, though, after so many generations since, was mostly angelic. But her wings were latent. Too many human genes in her. They had never shone forth, no matter how much she prayed. But no bother. She was an angel regardless. And she was sure Ambriel wouldn't hold it against her.

'Are you a plain Jane?' she asked her reflection. It just smiled back at her.

Work was slow that day. It was the day after the sabbath, and people were mostly back at work. But Melladon was coming up, and work would be busy as usual that day. But Melladon had always been like that. A busy time. And even Galadon, the following day, was usually pretty hectic at Golden Fries and Burgers. But as the month passed, things gradually got back to normal, and by week 7 things seemed to almost grind to a halt. Pentecost, the last day of the month, was usually a low key affair, and Golden Fries was often closed that day for professional cleaners to do the works in tidying up the place quite a bit more than the regular staff. The fat was changed in the fries those days, and everything looked and smelled a lot cleaner the following Melladon. Daniel's policy, she surmised.

They'd had their last customer at lunch time, and no matter how many times she swept the floor or wiped the counter, following company policy to always be doing something, she was bored. She looked over at Ambriel, snoozing, half an hour till his final half hour shift. She may as well.

She sat down, sipped on her afternoon soft drink she was entitled to, and looked at Ambriel. Shortly he gathered himself and looked at her.

'Ambriel. Do you think I'm pretty? Be honest ok,' she asked him.

Ambriel looked at her, cocked his head momentarily, and she collapsed her head to the table. 'I'm hideous,' she said, moaning away.

Ambriel was beside himself. 'Fiona. You're not hideous, ok. Trust me on that.'

She stopped sobbing somewhat, and looked up at him. 'Then what am I?' she asked him.

'Fiona! You're, you're...' he said.

'Yes?' she asked, anxiously awaiting his answer.

He took her hands. 'You're amazing, sweetie. Trust me. You're amazing.'

'Oh, Ambriel,' she cried out. She came around and hugged him. 'You're wonderful, David, You know. Wonderful.'

Ambriel breathed a little easier.

'Do you want to meet my parent's?' she asked him instantly.

'Uh, sure. Whatever,' said Ambriel, trying his best to shield his reluctance.

'Dad really wants to meet you,' she said.

'Right,' said Ambriel, putting on a brave face.

And as she continued on excitedly, Ambriel knew where the girl was planning to go with their relationship in her mind, but for now he would leave things be. Let the amazing Fiona MacIntosh dream her dreams.

'You're wonderful,' she said again, and babbled away as the afternoon passed, and another day in the life of Golden Fries and Burgers came and went, the larger world none the wiser to the dreams and schemes of Golden Fries and Burgers employee Fiona MacIntosh and the slight concerns of Ambriel the Seraphim. The larger world none the wiser.

The End

Fiona MacIntosh and the Time of her Life

'Come on, sweetie. Let's go.' Ambriel took Fiona's hand as they exited his new corvette, and they came out onto the beach, he put out his rug, and they looked over the waves of the blue ocean.

'It's beautiful,' said Fiona.

'Just like you,' replied Ambriel.

They were on the beach a few hours, enjoying the afternoon sun, and when night rolled around he took her a walk up along to the fair in the nearby town. They sat in the ferris wheel and looked out over the ocean at the special buoy lights which were part of the attraction of this particular town, and Ambriel held her hand all the while.

'I like you a lot, Fiona. And I have something for you when we get back to the hotel.' She smiled and smiled and smiled the rest of the night.

They dined at Fabio's seafood restaurant, and he toasted her good looks, which she blushed at, and they ate fine fare, and she loved him ever more so.

And then, back in the hotel room, he sat down next to her and brought out the ring.

'You are kidding aren't you?' asked Fiona in unbelief. 'You want to marry me?'

And then Ambriel came clean. 'It's a friendship ring, Fiona. Nothing more than that. What I wanted to say to you all along, but couldn't find the time, was that I really like you as a person, and would be happy to have you be part of my eternal friendship list. I keep a careful one, you see. But its nothing more than that, ok. Nothing more than that. I have good friendships - loyal friendships - TRUSTED friendships, with a number of girls, not that many in the end. We marry from time to time and it is an understood pattern of relationships. But I am not looking to add to that list. Ok. It is a complete thing. My heart will only love in that way once or twice extremely seriously, and my heart has finished its choices. I am old, now, you know. So this ring,' he said to the girl, who was teary eyed now, 'is an eternal friendship ring. Here, let me put it on you.' He slid it on her finger.

'It's beautiful.' She looked at him. 'I love you, David. I fell in love with you very quickly. But...if this is what you want.'

'Its just the way it is,' he said, caressing her head.

'I understand,' she said.

And then David stood, smiled at her, and left the hotel room. And while Fiona MacIntosh had had the time of her life, she sobbed for quite some time, before, finally, going out to the balcony, looking out over the ocean, holding her ring carefully in her hand, and said to God. 'The one that got away, huh? Maybe next time, father. Maybe next time.'

And a little spirit said to her heart, 'everything will be ok in the end, Fiona MacIntosh. Everything will be ok in the end.'

And those thoughts comforted her, and she went inside, ordered a massive amount of room service, and gorged on pork ribs and pizza all night, watching Twilight movies, and falling in love with Robert Pattinson one last time.

The End


End file.
